


A Little Death

by Moxleytrash (yourfavoritefallenangel)



Series: Daddy's boys [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Roman, Dom/sub, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub!Dean, The Royal Rumble made me nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/Moxleytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nightmares start to keep Dean up at night Roman devises a plan to help his boyfriend relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there is really no excuse for this. Its really just shameless smut because I am so in love with Sub!Dean. I hope you enjoy it in all its unbettaed glory.

"Dean."

Roman's voice pulled Dean from wherever his mind had taken him to. He wasn't entirely sure where he went but he was snatched back just by the first syllable on Roman's tone. 

He looked up as Roman rose from his spot on the sofa. They were at Roman's house, having a few much needed days off before they had go back on the road. Dean didn't want to go home so he was staying with Roman. He hardly ever went to his apartment anyways. He usually either stayed with Seth or Roman. He was finding harder and harder to be alone lately.

He was sitting on his feet, facing the couch with his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed as Roman made his way over to him. It only took four swift steps, Dean counted them, before Roman was standing in front of him. 

He tilted Dean's chin up with just one finger, looking into Dean's eyes with a fire in his own. It reminded Dean think of a saying he heard somewhere. 'He's not the devil unless there's fire in his eyes.' He would've laughed if they weren't in a scene.

"Where did you go Dean." Roman's voice was so soft it was almost scary. Dean shook his head, making his hair fall into his face. He wasn't entirely sure where he'd gone.

Roman tilted his head, pushing the few unruly curls out of Dean's eyes as he crouched to Dean's level. "You had that half lidded look again."

Dean didn't doubt it. He hadn't really slept all week. His nightmares were getting worse, infesting his dreams and keeping him up. It was Roman's idea to try a lengthy scene to help Dean blow off some pent up steam. Dean had agreed, it wasn't as if it could hurt right?

Dean stayed silent as Roman searched his face. He apparently had wanted an answer because he drew his hand back and slapped Dean across his face.

The sound of skin on skin contact rang out through the house as Dean's head snapped to the side. His cheek lit up like fire, making him bite his lip and tense his muscles to stay in his current position.

"Where did you go, Dean?" Roman asked again, his voice still deathly soft. Dean bit his lip as little shiver shot down his spine and straight to his prick.

"I don't know Sir. I didn't think I went anywhere." 

Dean waited in anticipation as Roman searched his face for a few seconds before nodding and kissing the cheek he'd slapped gently.

"I believe you baby." He rose to his feet, as gracefully as always and paced around Dean twice, threading a hand into the curls at the top of Dean's head on the third time around. 

"You're being so good for me." He scratched Dean's scalp like a good puppy. Dean leaned into it ever so slightly, making Roman coo with approval. "Are you going to continue your good behavior?"

Dean spoke this time, it was clear Roman wasn't in the mood for games.

"Yes sir."

"Good. If you're not then I'll have to punish you and I don't want to do that Dean."

Liar. Dean looked up at Roman as his grey eyes bore right to Dean's core. "I know sir. I'll be a good boy." 

That made Roman smile just slightly. He brushed Dean's bangs back out of his eyes before he pointed down the hall.

"On the bed, completely undressed, face down. You have five minutes."

Dean nodded and rose to his feet, heading to Roman's bedroom. Anticipation was filling his veins about as rapidly as blood was filling his cock. He slipped his tank top over his head and shimmied out of his pajama pants, he rarely wore real clothes when he was lazing around his boyfriends' houses. He crawled up the foot of the bed, positioning himself in the center with his arms under his chin, flat on his stomach. He counted to sixty twice before Roman's voice coming into the room called for his attention.

"That was faster than I thought."

The bed dipped as Roman settled to Dean's left close enough for Dean to feel his body heat.

"My perfect boy." Roman muttered to himself as he traced a line of fire down Dean's spine. Roman's touch was always white hot to Dean. He blamed it on the other man's body heat but that lethal attraction he had was most likely the culprit.

Roman's finger followed Dean's spine to the curve of his ass, dipping between his cheeks all the way to his balls, making Dean tremble, before withdrawing completely.

"Are you hard Dean?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me see."

Dean did as he was instructed, rolling over and resting his arms at his sides. Roman hummed to himself as he traced that nefarious finger down the center of Dean's chest, just between his pecks, down his stomach with the same blistering line of fire, all the way to his cock resting as hard as ever against his waist line. He dragged his finger through the precome gathered at the head down to Dean's balls, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"How did you get so hard?" Roman teased, retracing the previous line he'd made down Dean's body with a smirk on his face.

"You sir." Dean's voice faltered as Roman's hand made it back to his chest, that same finger circling his nipple slowly. 

"That impressive." He pinched Dean's nipple, slowly rolling it between his index finger and thumb, making Dean moan.

"I think that's deserving of a reward." Roman had moved to the other nipple now, teasing it the same way. Dean struggled to stay still as Roman teased him relentlessly. 

"Though I can't just hand out rewards without some sort of stipulation." Roman hummed to himself as he abandoned Dean's nipple in favor of wrapping a hand around his cock instead, giving it some lazy strokes that sent sensations through Dean's body that closely resembled dropping a toaster in a bathtub full of water.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, having to fight the frantic urge to follow every stroke with his hips. He draped an arm over his eyes, every stoke to the tip causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"I'll tell you what Dean." Roman stopped the torture, resting his hand at the base of Dean's cock as he spoke. "I want you to touch yourself like you do when no one's around."

Dean nodded to acknowledge he was listening thought he didn't trust himself to move his arm just yet.

"The only rule is you're not allowed to come until I say. If you win you'll be rewarded for your good behavior. If you loose I get to paddle you and you don't get my cock for a week."

Well fuck. Dean whined but nodded his agreement, moving his arm from over his eyes to catch the smirk on Roman's face. The bastard.

"Well go on." He had that teasing tone to his voice that made Dean want to punch him in the face. He didnt of course, that was an ass whooping he wasn't in the mood for. No, he simply wrapped his right hand around his cock where Roman's hand was previously resting. He looked to Roman for permission to which the longer haired man nodded.

"Just like you would if you were alone."

Dean nodded, wetting his bottom lip as he let his eyes drift closed. He stroked up his shaft once, twisting at the head for falling back down again. That familiar tingling across his cock pleading for him to continue to which he obliged.

He pictured it was Roman touching him as his plush lips drifted over Dean's body, ghosting across his neck with feather light kisses and quick, sharp little bites everywhere there was a kiss. He moaned softly at that, speeding up his hand as he continued his scenario in his head.

He brought his left hand up to his chest, using a single finger to trace down the still electrified path Roman had waged with his own finger just minutes before. He moaned as he imagined Roman pouring filth into his ear between rough bites of the skin on his neck like he was the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

"Oh fuck." Dean followed every stroke of his hand with his hips becoming desperate for friction far too quickly. He whimpered and bit down on his bottom lip to silence his needy little sounds.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Roman asked ever so softly as Dean quickened his hand once more.

"You Sir." Dean's voice was an octave higher in his ears and yet dusted with gravel all the same. A pool of fire similar to a fifth of whiskey was forming in his stomach slowly but surely, making him slow his strokes.

Roman's voice was much closer to his ear when he spoke again.

"I cause you to make sound like that?" His baseline voice made Dean shiver as he nodded. "And without even touching you."

Dean moaned at that. Lust practically dripped from Roman's words and Dean knew he was probably going to come before he was allowed to just from the sound of Roman's voice in his ears.

He opened an eyes to peer at his Dom, who was palming himself though his own pajama pants, the outline of his erection leaving hardly a thing to the imagination. Yep, Dean had fucked up. He closed his eyes again with a groan, swapping his right hand for his left to prolong what little grip he still had.

It did little good though. That whiskey feeling spreading from his stomach to his loins and making ever left handed stroke feel the next strand of rope breaking before you fall off the cliff face.

"Oh fuck, Sir I don't think I can-" Dean turned his head to the side and gripped the covers with his free hand. He could hear Roman's little labored breaths just beside him and it was fucking torture.

"It alright Dean you can finish yourself off only because you put on such a nice show."

Dean groaned and switched hands once again, stroking himself so hard it was almost painful. He moaned high enough that it could have been a scream as he shot three striped onto his own stomach, sighing loudly with relief as his thighs trembled and he milked himself through his orgasm.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he caught his breath. Roman rested a hand on top of his head as he cooed his praises.

"Such a good boy Dean." 

Dean felt the cascade of dark hair fall over his face as his lips were covered with Roman's own, his beard scraping against Dean's three day old stubble. Roman's tongue found itself against Dean's bottom lip. Dean obliged the silent request by parting his lips so Roman could lick into his mouth slowly. 

He caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, biting roughly, before running his tongue over the spot and back into Dean's mouth. Dean's cock was already hard again. He moaned into Roman's mouth, letting him swallow it down as he assaulted Dean's mouth until his lips started to swell.

Roman pulled away from Dean to pull his shirt over his head and free his cock from the confines of his pants. He leaned back down so that he was face to face with Dean, a predatory smile on his face.

"Is my boy ready for his reward?"

"Mmmm yes Sir." Dean stretched, cat like, running his hands down his body as Roman climbed off the bed to retrieve the lubrication from the bed side dresser. Once he had it in hand, the bed dipped as Roman settled back on it.

"Scoot up."

Dean complied and shimmed up the bed until he could rest his head on the pillows. Roman positioned himself between Dean's legs, planting kisses down his stomach, on his pelvic bone above his prick, on his thigh and just under- oh.

Roman's tongue traced stripe across Dean's hole, making Dean moan like the porn stars do when they over exaggerate. It was fairly embarrassing but he didn't care because Roman looked fucking amazing between his legs, licking into him, those stormy grey eyes locked with Dean's own baby blues every time he moved to suck Dean's balls. Fuck Dean would have to behave more often.

He reached back to grip the head board, lifting his hips ever so slightly to give Roman better access. The Samoan continued to tease Dean's hole deliciously, sparing a few moments to suck his balls and elicit guttural sounds from Dean's very core.

Once he had Dean shaking under him, he popped the cap off the lube and slicked two fingers, sliding them into Dean while his eyes were squeezed shut. Dean arched up off the bed so far Roman had to use his free hand to pin his hips down.

"Easy baby. Patience is a virtue."

Dean groaned as Roman worked him open. "Its not one of mine!" He did his best to fuck himself back onto the Samoan's fingers. It wasn't really doing him much good as Roman was holding him down with his free hand but a man could try.

"Clearly." 

Dean thought about wrapping his hands in all that long black hair for that remark but he really didn't want to lose his reward, not when it was getting so good, and Dean knew Roman's hair was strictly off limits. He still remembered the paddling he got the first time he tested the rule. He couldn't sit right for three days. Performing in the ring was hell.

Roman slipped his fingers out of Dean as slowly as he could making Dean buck his hips involuntarily. He gripped the headboard a little tighter as he watched Roman slick himself about as slowly as he could manage. Dean was going to go insane if he didn't get fucked soon.  
\-- 

Roman finally finished teasing Dean visually, getting between Dean's legs as he pressed into him ever so slowly drawing a sinful noise from Dean's throat as his eyes drifted shut.

"Fuuuuck." Dean brought his legs up to wrap them around Roman's waist as Roman kissed him and started to rock his hips, swallowing down every little noise Dean made. He bit down on Dean's lip again. It split this time as it got caught at his canine teeth making Dean cry out, the pain making him feel electric all over.

Roman sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth as he deepened his thrusts, every movement from his hips shoving Dean ungracefully into the headboard. He moaned with ever breath he could suck in. Roman abandoned his lip in favor of leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"My perfect boy." His voice was saturated in lust, making it much deeper than it ever would be normally. It was fucking hot to say the very least. It went straight through Dean, down to his core and into his cock. "You're so beautiful when you're like this."

Roman's thrusts were getting faster. He'd brought a hand up to grip the headboard just between Dean's own. His other hand found it's way to Dean's throat, not choking him, just resting on his pulse.

Every thrust was fucking electric as Roman started to get desperate. His grip at Dean's throat tightening like a boa constrictor the closer he got to his orgasm. It was fucking perfect. Every moan Dean let escape lessened the air in his lungs substantially as Roman fucked into him with a primal delight. The Samoan's own moans pouring from him right into Dean's ear.

Dean brought his hand between his legs to stroke his much neglected cock. His finger's felt like tiny tasers against his skin but it was fucking perfect.

"Ooooh fuuuc-" He was cut off by Roman's grip tightening around his throat. All the air he had now trapped in his lungs as Roman gave a few final thrust, coming with a groan not far off from the one he used in the ring so many times.

Dean kept working his wrist as he dragged himself over the edge and came right behind Roman with a dizzying shout as all the air came rushing back into his lungs. 

Roman pulled out of Dean but didn't make it very far, collapsing next to Dean on the bed. They both laid there panting as they came back down from their collective orgasms. Dean's head was spinning and his whole body felt like poorly cooled gelatin. It was fucking great.

"Do you feel better?"

Leave it to Roman to come out of a scene in full domestic mode. It was actually really cute. Dean nodded with a smile on his face. He didn't have to look to know Roman was eyeing him like a mother hen.

"Thank you Ro." Dean honestly didn't know how much he needed to do a session until the finished. He felt much less tense and a hell of a lot better.

"You know I'd do anything for you Dean." Roman stroked some loose strands of hair off Dean's forehead before planting a kiss to his temple.

"Will you come shower with me?"

"You know I will."

"Will you fix me a sandwich?"

"Don't get carried away?"


End file.
